The reason behind the past
by MonoDynasty
Summary: Hermione and Draco now knows as Hermione Jane Dumbledore and Dracov Black travel back 52 years to 1945 in seventh grade to stop he-who-must-not-be-named from becoming the feared man he is now, story is better than this stupid excuse of a summary :D R&R
1. Chapter 1 Where is all began again

_**I don't own any of the characters just the story line... if only I owned them LOL life would seem complete :D Read and reply i'm happy to hear idea's and apply them somewhere somehow **_

_**Lots of love**_

_**Monodynasty **_

Chapter 1:

His eyes looked grim the blue sparkle from them missing he no longer looked young and strong but rather like a beaten man weathered through time and effort, Dumbledore who now stood with a heart sinking like lead clutching an envelope to his chest as though it were a life line.

The envelope was paper brown with delicately drawn blue letters 'This is our last hope' addressed to the one who later would hopefully save the wizarding world from the threat that had resurfaced not too long ago, He who must not be named had risen and taken over, his death eaters now controlled most of the wizarding world.

Had Dumbledore not felt the need he wouldn't have sent the girl he so dearly treasured as his own to do such a deed as this, Hermione Granger. A distant knocking was heard from across the room at the door to Dumbledore's office sighing Dumbledore lifted his head glancing at the door with expecting eyes

"Come in "

a girl slowly walked in her breath shaking her entire body, she obviously ran her brow glistening with sweat, her hair now tamed from the time she had actually started at Hogwarts a school of witchcraft and wizardry.

She'd grown so much taller, her body filled out and her posture solitude.

"I came as soon as I could"

Dumbledore slowly put a sherbet lemon into his mouth and his mouth quivered ever so slightly he glanced at his hand and then at Hermione's all knowing eyes he passed her the envelope and slowly with a great deep breath looked to the side.

Hermione took the letter lightly moving stray hair out of her eyes, her eyes lightly brisked across the letter as she reached into her pocket and took out her wand making it glow a bright blue colour she whisked it across the envelope uttering "cutlemous" .

_Dear Hermione,_

_If you've been given this there is very short time to explain but I can only trust you with this mission... I need you to travel back in time, to stop Lord Voldemort from becoming what he is, no one's born a killer... Befriend him Hermione and you could save hundreds of lives I can't say much in fear I might cause a time lapse I have sent a letter to my previous past to explain your appearance you will not be known as Hermione Granger in that century rather you will be Hermione Jane Dumbledore a distant cousin who's parents tragically died in a accident revolving trial and error magic please keep your details discreet for if you were to unhinge a lapse in time the future could crash and shatter into millions of pieces history will re-write itself and only Merlin knows what other mischief be caused, for your benefit i am warning you that there is no chance of return once you are there you can't come back the decision is in your hands..._

_Stay safe_

_Dumbledore._

Taking a sharp intake of breath she knew something like this was going to happen

"Dumbledore I..."

Dumbledore shook his head his hands quivering he reached towards Hermione's hands

"please Hermione you're my only hope"

Hermione had grown so used to leaving people behind Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, the entire Weasly clan in fact besides Bill were dead. Hermione's parents even Argus Filch and his stupid cat.

Nodding Hermione let the letter fall which instantly was engulfed by golden flames. Hermione shifted her head to the side waiting for what to happen next when something suddenly appeared around her neck feeling heavy and cold with a sense of dread Hermione looked down to find a time turner had attached itself by a delicate silver chain to her neck it was more complicated than the time turner from grade three.

Three turning tracks and a glowing blue rim. As quickly as that had appeared a parchment appeared in Hermione's hand 'two turns left one turn right and push the first turner, think of the date to go back to and clear your mind'.

Hermione smirked at the instructions her brown eyes gaining a mischievous grin

"I will try my best"

with a curt nod to Hermione, Dumbledore apparated a trunk the size of his palm and gave it to Hermione.

"It's been charmed obviously all the clothing and text books have been placed in it already your original wand that Olivander would have given you along with your cat have already been delivered in a due life crate sitting under a tile with a star on it on Platform nine and three quarters, good luck.."

Hermione couldn't hold it in anymore she picked up the shrunken trunk and placed it into her beaded bag tears began to roll down her cheek the only comfort she had left in this era she was about to lose Hermione shook her head side to side and clung onto Dumbledore, Dumbledore's half moon glasses fell to the floor with a clatter and only their loud heartbeats could be heard in the eary room.

Even the witches and wizards in the portraits in Dumbledore's office had long ago abandoned their portraits to get away from the conflict Dumbledore gently soothed her hair aside kissing her forehead his breath caught as he pushed Hermione gently away.

Picking up his half moon specks with his shaking hands which now had a crack through the right lense and crouched back heaving as he sat in his chair engraved on it the original animals of the four houses Gryffindor, Slytherine, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

Hermione's released mind so many emotions she hadn't felt in weeks now which came flooding back but as she read from a text a very long time ago 'if it must be done let it be done quickly' and repeating the instructions Hermione thought 1945 which was 52 years in the past her body felt like it was being squeezed as she felt a nauseas head rush and the last thing Dumbledore saw of Hermione were blue specks in which she burst in to as she disappeared into the past.

Hermione arrived on time, stupidly though the turner dropped her off on the muggle platform so she had to run across angry women and wailing children scared of the train's approach running full pelt at the brick wall she knew all too well.

Hearing the distant tooting of the approaching train on platform nine and three quarters Hermione briskly walked around the pillars to find the tile with the star etched on it grasping the miniature bag from under the tile Hermione could hear a hissing growl from no other than her beloved cat.

"Well at least you and me are still together"

rubbing her forehead ever so slightly with the back of her hand Hermione stood up and walked towards the awaiting train

"Remind me why i'm going back to grade 7 again, wasn't on the top of my agenda to repeat school again"

patting the bag with her hand softly hushing the growls Hermione got onto the Hogwarts express not knowing what the 'future' had in stall for her.

_**Read and Reply or forever your children will look like Chuck Norris JKS! **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2 That Twat

**I of course don't own any of these characters just the plot line…. If I owned the characters I'm sure I would have let you know with relentless glee **

**Read and reply and I'm happy to hear idea's and put them in **

**Lots of love**

**Monodynasty **

Chapter 2:

Hermione got on the train and took the nearest empty cabin to her, opening up the silk bag she let Crookshanks out who just sounded like a geezer coughing up dirt from the bag and watched the trees go by things hadn't changed on the Hogwarts express that much besides the fact that there were less gum globs stuck under the seat and not many engravings had been etched into the side panels by anxious first years.

As Hermione settled into the back of the seat and Crookshanks skittered up on top of the bag rack the door to the compartment slid open with a grunt and Hermione drew her wand out poised at the sudden intruder

"what the... Hermione it's me!"

Hermiones heart leapt 'what in Merlins name...' She looked closely at the intruders face to find it was the person she least wanted to be around

"Malfoy...?"

with a snarl like grin Draco brushed his hair aside with his hand. Crookshanks hair stood on end as he growled being woken from his snooze.

"what are you doing here Malfoy? Better yet how did you get here?" Malfoy glared at the cat who backed away and smirked

"Dumbo sent me... apparently I could be of some use to keep Voldy at hand"

handing Hermione a envelope with similar blue inked loopy writing Hermione lifted her right eyebrow and gingerly removed her wand from where she was stabbing Malfoy in the cheek with.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know this is of short notice but as it seems you might need some sort of friendly face with you i've taken the task of sending Mr. Draco Malfoy to be of your acquaintance Mr. Malfoy's name will be Mr. Dracov Black whom will take on the role of a surviving heir of a disowned branch of the Black's whom died while saying the wrong spell as they were being burnt at the stake being accused of sorcerers instead of experiencing the tickling sensation they made the flames stick to their bodies sad but believable story, never reveal either of you secrets whether of Dracov or yourself Hermione we don't want a time relapse_

_Take care_

_Dumbledore._

"WHAT A TWAT!"

Hermione hissed with anger as she scrunched up the letter in a ball chucking it onto the floor only to hear Crookshanks leaping of the squeaky bag rack to catch this papery culprit. Draco just grinned and slung his bag in Crookshanks previous spot

"look Granger as much as I's love to say 'i enjoy spending the rest of my very successfully long life with a mudblood like you' I as you don't want to be here".

Hermione stiffened

"Look ferret I don't want to hear your voice for the rest of the trip and as this old fart Dumbledore has landed me with a 'pureblooded' vermin like you I wish for you to stay out of my face".

Red faced Hermione grabbed her robes from the trunk which by now had enlargened to its original size taking out a black plain Hogwarts dress along with a woollen jumper and white blouse hearing a cough behind her Hermione whirled with flaming eyes to face the prat Draco "by the way Hermione did I say that your boobs have filled out in the past year since I saw you last?" Drawing her wand Hermione threw a hex at Draco

"PUSSMUSBLISTO"

and Draco shrieked covering his face with his hands his perfect aligned hair matting.

Draco looked up to find a satisfied look on Hermione's face who now held a mirror out for him "Next time Dracov keep your pretty little mouth shut or it won't be just puss next time" dreading what Draco thought he'd see next he looked into the mirror to find his face had been covered by large golf ball sized pimples oozing with Puss and becoming extremely painful by the minute

"BITCH!"

Oooooooo 2 Hours later- Hermione has been at the supporting gates on the outside of the train feeling the breeze go past and calming her brain down she's set some goals of what to achieve in her mind and mentally spent 5 minutes pimp slapping Dumbledore on the face. ooooooooO

Hermione after changing into her new Hogwarts uniform tying her hair up into a rough bun walked back towards the cabin and the slid the groaning door aside to find Crookshanks curled up and sleeping on Draco who evidently had fallen asleep too.

Hermione wasn't that mean the hex she threw only last for 30 or so minutes depending upon how much the recipient freaked out about it the more they tried to get rid of it with spells the worser it would get.

Draco looked calm and peaceful that aweful grin he usually wore now turned into a dozed face his chest rising up and down up sending Crookshanks in a similar patter. Hermione didn't know what she was getting herself into but maybe with someone like Draco rooting her down she could maybe stay sane enough for what she was about to do.

Hermione had decided though as she had been outside that if worse comes to worse with no other choices left she will kill Voldemort as he had killed so many with that same retched curse that Hermione had heard when she had came running home that one endless night.

Images of that night when she saw her parents going through the crucious curse the mangled bodies and bloody faces, her mother's beautiful soft brown hair matted with dried blood and the whites of her eyes showing, her shrieking as she felt the pain when her eyes came in contact with the Hermione' who stood at a door with no walls holding it up,

"Help! HELP ME!"

those words that Hermione couldn't do anything about.

The endless dread of unhelpfulness she felt Hermione hid in the bushes just outside the door and watched on her mouth frozen in horror and agony. Hermione's father was missing a bloodied piece from his shoulder and to Hermione's horror she found Nagina wrapping herself contently around his body hissing like a spluttering drain pipe.

That day the innocent Hermione had died, the one who once cared about saving house elves and watching quiditch matches was no more. She'd become something more, someone who had lost everything if she hadn't gotten late as she came back from the convenience store trying to find that five cent coin wedged into her wallet she would have found the same fate as her parents, a piece of her had died that night in the most unforgivable way possible.

Shaking her head Hermione shook the flashing thoughts out of her mind and as she looked out the window she saw the peeks of the towers she once was gleeful to see all those years her eyes yearned to see those towers at the beginning of every 'back to school' day. But now her heart sank and she fisted her skirt with her hands staring at the ground and taking a deep breath

"Ferret wake up! It's show time".

_**Read and Reply hope you liked it THANKS FOR READING **_


	3. Chapter 3 If only I could Hex him

**I unfortunately don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter yet the plot is all mine **

**Read and reply i'd love to hear idea's I should use **

**Monodynasty**

Chapter 3:

The train groaned to a stop with an exhausted effort letting off steam into the blue sky. All the students bustled off the train first years were in an anxious cluster off to the right clutching onto their cages with owls and cats with leads.

It only struck Hermione that Hagrid wouldn't be here, he's probably still a fifth grader or sixth grader. Whistling at Crookshanks and jutting her thumb up she indicated for Crookshanks to follow who sounded like a happy geezer humming as he pounced off the seat and landed neatly beside Hermione's feet.

Flattening out the crinkles in her skirt Hermione stood up and reached for her trunk which was now significantly heavier.

"Need help there muddy?"

Sighing Hermione shook her head

"No thanks Ferret, I think I can manage, need help with carrying your ego?"

With a sneaky grin Draco winked at Hermione grabbing his suitcase and trunk as well. Draco although couldn't be seen by Hermione was anxious about what was to follow. Though he didn't like Granger he didn't want to be in a place where no one knew of him.

"Let's get going then..."

Both nodding walked out of the groaning cabin door with the proud strutting Crookshanks closely behind. Getting off at the platform Hermione released the pull latch on her trunk which conveniently had wheels on the other end making it seem like a very large wooden suitcase on wheels.

Reaching the gate where the carriages arrived Hermione waited alongside Draco for a carriage to appear when suddenly she felt a cold breath on the back of her neck stiffening Hermione turned around expecting to see a death eater. Instead of being greeted by a Death Eater Hermione was confronted by a Thestral.

"Of course... "

Hermione had forgotten that they can only be seen by those who've see death ... the people Hermione had seen dying was... Hermione clutched her heart and shook her head to get the hazy feeling to go away.

Noticing Hermione's reaction Draco pushed Hermione in the direction of the carriage flicking the thestral in the nose purposefully

"you need to grow some skin"

and so the pair headed off in the direction of Hogwarts a full 52 years before their time to complete what seemed virtually impossible with a proud pompous cat in companion.

Oooooooo arriving in the great hall where previous students are already seated and new ones waiting in line in front of the great hall doors oooooooO

Going in and out of focus Hermione leaned up against the wall beside Draco who obviously looked anxious as well since he hadn't uttered an ego oozing word since their arrival in the Great Hall.

One by one the first years were sorted by the same hat that till a couple of months ago used to still sort freighted children by reading their mind their past and future into houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherine each representing a founder of the original Hogwarts A School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry.

Dippet stood at the front of the hall

"Oh heavens Merlin I forgot"

Making a grim face Hermione recalled that Dippet was the previous Headmaster of Hogwarts he had a rather lose character and Hermione watched as Dippet stood with gleaming eyes that twinkled every time he lowered the Sorting Hat onto whimpering student's heads as they were sorted into their appropriate houses

"Dracov Black?..."

Hermione snapped out of her unfocussed trance nudging Draco in the ribs

"Dracov that's you!"

As though someone had splashed Draco with a cold jug of water Draco quickly placed his equipment onto the ground and briskly walked up to the sorting hat who seemed to bend towards the right looked at Draco as though it knew something.

-Sorting Hat Say's to Draco's mind-

_Ah... I see Mr. Malfoy ahead of your time? Now this is strange you have such a talented brain, mischievous and cruel to the ice cold heart you posses. But there is something there burning a feeling you have yet to discover ahhhh i see it's her isn't it? Very well..._

-Sorting Hat say's aloud-

"SLYTHERINE!"

As per usual Slytherine burst into cheer as Draco made his way elegantly across the hall towards the table he rightfully always took as his own.

"And now the last student being sorted today is the daughter of a belated relative of professor Dumbledore's please make her feel welcomed. Hermione Jane Dumbledore"

Hermione's heart quickened and her cheeks flushed though she was scared as though she was being faced off against a western lung dragon in a cave chained from her ankle to the floor, Hermione took in a deep breath and graciously walked across to the front of the hall being stared at by all the boys and given envious looks by all the women.

'why though?, have I got something I shouldn't have on?' going through her uniform black socks, black shoes, hair tied up, white blouse, black skirt... thinking these awkward thoughts Hermione reached the front as she had done seven years ago in her own time but this time she hadn't returned like a first year but a seventh year.

Dippet placed the Sorting Hat onto Hermione's head, oddly though Hermione noticed he didn't give that same wise feeling Dumbledore as headmaster had given off rather he had a lose feeling around him like he was missing a few bolts but enough of those thoughts Hermione began to listen to the Sorting Hat.

Ahhh... Hermione, the greatest young witch of your time, but why are you and Mr. Malfoy here? Oh I see but does that not make you sink to his level? If you kill 'eem off?"

Hermione's heart fastened, she didn't want her secret to be revealed had she come this far only to have everything opened and revealed by a material Sorting Hat?

"You used to be such a innocent mind in the future... what a confusing way of saying that isn't it my dear? But now I see coldness in your heart and mind something is amiss almost like that other boy's mind.."

Hermione instantly thought of Voldemort of course the Sorting Hat was talking about him... who had a more colder heart and mind of equivalence to him?

"You've become cruel and angry you're hurt from so many things I see you have lost many but my adivse to you is to keep the last of your past life close to heart because in the end that would lead you.."

In reply Hermione shivered 'what was the Sorting Hat going on about? Who was he referring to?'

"uhhh" were the only coherent words Hermione muttered when suddenly the Sorting Hat announced which house she will now belong to much to Hermione's horror.

"SLYTHERINE!"

The Slytherine house burst into cheer to have received the only seventh grade students in the school. Hermione located Draco sitting all the way towards the back near the door sitting beside two pretty blonde haired women slowly talking them 'up' obviously Draco would never change no matter what era he was in.

Hermione went and sat beside the expecting Draco

"Dracov darling... you didn't tell me there were 'other women' in your life too"

Getting a glare from Draco Hermione grinned and introduced herself to the two women

"Hi I'm Hermione Jane gra... Dumbledore..."

Seeming flustered Hermione quickly began to pile food onto her plate much to the disgusted looks of the now obviously snobby Slytherine girls

"Well I'm Larissa Gladimore and this here is my friend Makayla Christan"

and after a distant pause she added

"Pleased to meet you Hermione"

Hermione just grinned and slumped a little sideways into Draco's arms getting envious looks from her new friends 'Larissa and Makayla' much to Draco's annoyance he knew what Hermione was doing but let her because he didn't want to cause a scene.

Hermione seeking some sort of annoyed reaction looked up to see Draco's facial reaction to see his eyes staring down at her face and as her brown eyes made contact with Draco's blue eyes his face flushed and he look away his bottom lip quivering ever so slightly.

Leaning away from him Hermione heard a cough from behind

"Sorry to disturb you two love birds but Dippet requires you to come to the front office"

Hermione turned around and to her horror saw the reason she had come into the past standing right behind her Tom Riddle. Tom had smoothly parted hair and sparkling green eyes, there was a smirk and a questioning look pasted across his face. He held a clipboard in one hand tucked under his right arms and a cup of what looked like pumpkin juice in the other.

"Follow me and i'll lead you to his office Ms. Dumbledore"

Standing Hermione realised she'd been holding onto Draco's hand worse she was holding it so tightly her knuckles were white.

Draco stood and put and arm around Hermione yawning as though he were bored

"I'll come with you nothing better to do here anyway"

Riddle sized Draco up and finally coming to a conclusion curtly nodded his head  
>"very well Mr. Black, follow me"<p>

Hermione was lead out of the Great Hall leaded by the reason she came here and anchored down by whom she brought... Draco.

-In Dippet's office after climbing many staircases and exhausted out of breath looking flustered and annoyed-

"Ms. Dumbledore, Mr. Black, Mr. Riddle"

Dippet sat in the same seat Dumbledore used to... will not used to, they were all indicated to take a seat.

"Ms. Dumbledore I get the understanding all accomidations are of complete rest?"

Hermione nodded and squeezed Draco's hand from under the table.

"Y-yes.. everything is fine thank you"

This got a smile out of Dippet and people always say that when someone smiles they always look happier though in Dippet's case it did the opposite effect making his face become more wrinkly and his brows scrunched up.

"Well, I may as well get to the point... Ms. Dumbledore.."

Hermione interrupted getting annoyed with being called Ms. Dumbledore by everyone she didn't quite fancy it

"Sir... Hermione seems more appropriate please call me by my first name"

Dippet smiled making Hermione's stomach churn, 'he looks like a pug dog with small eyes when he does that... I don't fancy pugs..' getting a gentle tap from Draco, Hermione returned back to the conversation focusing on the top at hand.

"Very well Hermione, I have a request of you, seeing as your records are so highly stated and your classes all remarkably based on NEWT'S level you are the brightest witch of this school and it's from thorough thought that i've decided to place you as the 'Head Girl' of Hogwarts".

Hermione felt limp, 'what's the chances of being appointed Head Girl twice in a row?' no one ever has the chance to do so

"I haven't been here very long Headmaster does it not seem a bit rushed?"

Dippet grinned only to give a mischievous edge to the pug face he was pulling

"Well Hermione your name has already been placed on the school bulletin at the Great Hall and you have a very suitable partner to help you Mr. Riddle"

Hermione's heart froze 'oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, what am I going to do?'

Hermione felt a strong grip on her hand from Draco and for once was thankful the ferret was there with her, her heart was contracting letting out an aching pain that just wouldn't go away.

"Now Mr. Riddle please lead Hermione to the Head Quarters and show her, her room"

With a nod like salute Riddle span on the floor facing the door "Ms. Dumb... Hermione, please follow me to the Head Dorm Mr. Black i'm sure you can show yourself out?"

Hermione let go of Draco's hand and instantly missed the warmth 'oh Merlin what am I thinking?'

"Sure I know my way around if not i'll ask someone because i'm not new at all now am I?"

Obviously oblivious to the sarcasm oozing off Draco's words Riddle led Hermione out the office down the stairs and towards the Head Dorm.

-Arrived at the portrait of the Head Dorm-

Hermione now felt not only flushed, but annoyed, exhausted, tired and quite frankly pissed off.

"Now Ms. Dumbledore the password is 'Turnips' and you must tickle the fat lady under the chin"

As Riddle said this he walked inside leading Hermione as soon as the door swung shut groaning then clicking with a distinct click Riddle whirled.

With cold flat eyes Riddle slid his hands grasping Hermione's throat and with his right hand jabbed the wand into her cheek with a menacing look he looked her in the eyes

"Now Ms. Dumbledore don't think that I am trying to be friends with you, stupid muggle formalities require for me to be 'courteous' don't speak to me, don't touch my things and most of all NEVER INTEFERE OR ENTER MY ROOM"

Hermione grabbed her wand from her pocket and placed it within eyes reach of Riddle's face giving him a warning glare with her eyes Hermione obviously showed she wasn't going to be thrown about.

" Don't think otherwise of me Mr. Riddle I know almost everything about you by now yet you don't know who I am and what i'm capable of I know as a fact you don't like 'not knowing' things, how can you be so sure of who I am?"

A strange emotion anger, fear, confusion, lust? crossed Riddles perfect face as quick as it had appeared it disappeared and it was back to a blank expression.

Letting Hermione fall to the ground Riddle replaced his wand back in his pocket and strode away into his bedroom smashing the door shut.

"What in Merlin's beard was that all about"

Hermione said as she rubbed her aching cheek and gently touched her now painful throat thinking 'that's going to leave a mark' this obviously was going to be difficult task and a dreadful thought occurred, Hermione only had one whole year to achieve what she had come to achieve.

Hermione walked cautiously towards her bedroom wondering why she had received such a 'greeting' from Riddle slumping into her awaiting bed Hermione was pounced on by Crookshanks who was conveniently hiding behind the door as it slowly clicked shut.

Hermione fell asleep on her bed a wrestles sleep overtaking her with flashes of her mother's last moment and a lot of dark colours all mixed into one with a happy Crookshanks curled up on top of her.

**Thanks for reading now REPLY YOU FOOL **

**Monodynasty**


	4. Chapter 4 What am I thinking?

**Alright kind of getting annoyed by writing "i don't own any of these characters" but you know what i'd enjoy writing " I DO own these characters" ****teehee anyways R & R guys thanks for the support I've received so far, and it's been pointed out to me several times that I need more grammatical corrections, so hopefully this chapter would be better C:**

Chapter 4:

**-in the Great Hall-**

Hermione walked up to the Slytherine table while glancing longingly at the Gryffindor table.

"Finally the queen arises from her beauty sleep"

Draco was about to sit down looking at Hermione as he spoke when his eyes looked her up and down they landed on her neck and his face went pale. Quicker than Buckbeak could have caught a dead rat in his mouth, Draco got up from his seat opposite of Larissa and Makayla and walked up and past Hermione, Draco though had grabbed Hermione's wrist and yanked her, swivelling her in the opposite direction and leading her outside.

Pulling Hermione through the corridors and out into the courtyard, continuing till they were far out of sight of any windows of the school when he effortlessly whirled Hermione around to face him.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR NECK?"

Hermione's hand instantly went to her still sore neck, she had tried her best to cover it up with makeup and magic but for some reason it wouldn't go away.

"HERMOINE! WHAT HAPPENED?"

Hermione wedged her arm out of Draco's grip looking him in the eyes

"Well Mr. Riddle isn't the guy he pretends to be in public..."

Draco's face blew out, the veins on his neck started to visually throb, Hermione could see each and every emotion of anger and disgust cross Draco's face.

"Look Draco, you have no reason to be getting worked up about it alright...it's not like we're actually dating or anything... it's got nothing to do with you!"

Draco drew his hand back and slapped Hermione across the face with a sounding crack surround that echoed around the whole courtyard.

"IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH ME! ... For the smartest young witch in our school, you are awfully oblivious.."

Draco's face still flushed,

"Look Her... Mudblood I don't want you..."

Hermione's heart began to beat really fast, sweat rising on her brow and her neck aching horribly

"Draco ... I..."

Draco stood his hand out

"I don't want you... SCREWING... that's right screwing everything up, I didn't give up my life for you to ruin everything by becoming emotional ALRIGHT!"

Hermione felt like she'd been slapped better yet SHE HAD JUST BEEN SLAPPED, anger rising in Hermione she kept quiet and listened to Draco rant. Draco then somewhat calmed down and looked down as his hand then at Hermione's face.

To Hermione this seemed rather amusing, still feeling the stinging pain on her angry cheek Hermione could see that Draco just realised what he'd done.

Draco began to back away backwards and continued looking at his hand, his face growing redder and redder with an emotion Hermione couldn't tell.

"Hermione... I'm.. s... Stay AWAY from that guy"

And with that Draco left the court yard, with Hermione left behind now holding a hand up to her numb cheek.

Hermione didn't return to the Great Hall, rather headed straight back up to the Head Dorm, not feeling hungry anymore she decided to just go back and get her books for Defence against the Dark arts and Care for Magical creatures.

Tickling the fat lady under the chin Hermione muttered "Turnips" and the fat lady swiped her arm delicately threw the air allowed Hermione entry to the Head Dorm.

Hermione now feeling a bit insecure about her neck walked confidently towards her bedroom, opening the door to find Crookshanks ripping her 'A History Of Magic' to pieces

"OH CROOKSHANKS OFF! OFF!"

What was her luck? Hermione took the little of what was left of 'A History Of Magic' and spoke "Repairo" but the book was too damaged to be rescued.

"You know, because of you i'm going to have to take a trip down to Hogsmead"

Crookshanks purred happily prodding about on the balls of his paws sounding like a geezer. Patting Crookshanks head Hermione let her temper go, it was hard to keep her anger up with Crookshanks, after all the silly orange fluff didn't know any better.

Stroking the spine of the book Hermione got a strange fishy smell. Leaning over to take a smell, Hermione smelt the unmistakable scent of Kibble on the almost completely destroyed book.

"what in the..."

Cleaning her finger on the corner of her bed sheet Hermione picked up her D.A.T.A and C.O.M.C books placing them into her blue beaded bag, slinging it over her shoulder and flattening the creases out of her skirt Hermione headed out the door for the days lessons.

**-after classes-**

Hermione reached her bedroom, she was so exhausted from Defence Against The Dark Arts and noticing that her success in the mission she had arrived for would be hard to achieve since Riddle didn't turn up to any of the lessons. Hermione figured since it was Friday that she should go to Hogsmead looking at her timetable Hermione acknowledged that she had History first period on Monday.

Leaving her bedroom as she had done so many times 'Merlin my life's so boring, I swear if someone were to write a book on it, I wouldn't even read it'.

Hermione reached the Great Hall seeking Draco, thinking to herself 'strange that I haven't seen Riddle all day today. Once reaching inside it was easy for Hermione to locate Draco though instead Hermione saw Makayla leaning over Draco getting a mug of gravy and unmistakably flashing Draco her 'goodies' thanks to the low cut top.

Hermione felt blood rush up to her face, walking very forcefully down the hall lane she reached Draco from behind and grinned up at Makayla indicated her top and making an 'up' motion by pulling her own turtle neck upwards, Hermione slug her arms around Draco's neck and whispered in his ear

"Hey... still mad about me screwing up your future?"

Draco took a sharp intake of breath in and took Hermione's hand from around his neck slinging it back very slowly

"No, it' okay since there are also big boobed women in this century too"

Hermione grinned happy that he wasn't as stiff...NO! annoyed? She didn't know how to explain it but he was happier now.

"Um... I wanted to ask if it was okay if you could come down to Hogsmead with me today?"

"sure... if you want me to"

Hermione gave an odd look at the back of his head as she went to move away  
>"well meet up in an hour, alright? And Draco wear a jacket or something, it's going to be cold"<p>

"yep, that should do i'll see you there then"

Getting an angry look off Makayla, Hermione oddly felt satisfied with what's she'd just done. Draco's face though oddly was hiding any sort of emotion he was holding.

"Grab your coat and heaps of money then I will meet you in an hour"

"I GET THE POINT!" Grinning much more now Draco got to get up from the table much to the dissatisfaction of Makayla.

Hermione's briskly walked out of the Great Hall grinning to herself this was going to be a very adventurous day.

-An hour later-

"Hermione aren't you cold?"

Hermione shrugged it was snowing ever so slightly but she didn't feel very cold just a little nippy, whereas Draco was wearing a full leather coat along with black gloves, and a knee length scarf.

Hermione slinked her arm through Draco's arm and walked towards the carriage. Draco, lend his hand to Hermione letting her rise into the carriage first. The Thestral's were getting annoyed waiting and started to breathe heavily grunting.

"I'm getting on, i'm getting on Merlin keep your bones together"

Draco grinned ever so slightly, he was for some unknown reason excited about going to Hogsmead today.

Arriving at Hogsmead in utter silence both Hermione and Draco got off the carriage at the same time.

Hermione and Draco first of all headed towards the showcases where Hermione's eyes grew big like pennies jumping from one shop to the other, Hermione hadn't had a chance to act her age in a very long time. When suddenly a blue and black, stoned, dragonfly pendent caught her eye and she glued herself to the window.

"what are you looking at?"

Hermione turned her head ever so slightly not straying her eyes from the shiny intricately laid metal

"That dragonfly is so beautiful..."

Hermione looked into her beaded bag to see how much money she had then at the price of the dragonfly pendent

"2 HUNDRED GALLEONS!"

Hermione's face drooped of course of all the things she couldn't afford it.

Draco watched this whole event unfold before his eyes from Hermione looking so happy and cheerful to Hermione looking sad and broken. The amount of pain she has experienced, at times like this margined her face and made her look much older than she really is.

"Alright, well let's get to the book shop"

Hermione and Draco slowly made their way past the location that the shrieking shake would soon be at past The Hog's Head cafe and then Madam Poodinfoot's though when they reached the spot Hermione realised the book store wouldn't be the same as it had been in her time rather a large wooden store with 'Nicolas Flamel's Wizardy Finesse' Book Shop in twirly green letters, but then again Honeydukes was still there and before going into the book store Hermione took Draco into the sweet store.

"I'm craving a caramel swirl... you want anything?"

Draco grinned grabbing a paper bag and selecting a few caramels, toffees and lollies

"Hey mud..."

"Please Dracov... call me Hermione from now on..."

Draco noticed the change in Hermione's tone and quite frankly Draco had forgotten about calling her by her name. Draco was so used to calling Hermione 'mudblood' that it seemed like an automatic thing to do when talking to her though now he didn't mean it in the same way he did before... right?

"Sor... fine mu... Hermione "

Hermione grinned and ruffled Draco's hair smiling largely Hermione walked past a little shelf with "Truth" written on them calling Draco over Hermione picked up two samples and read the instructions.

_To be taken by two people either one can ask the other a truth, the questions though aren't asked out loud, rather through thought where the one being asked the question will not know the question being asked though their mind will still answer in the other's mind, it's impossible to lie, thus it's called the 'Truth Toffee'._

_The best way to achieve this is by snapping the toffee drops into two SEPERATE pieces. _

_Note: One question one toffee._

"Alright, Dracov open up!"

Hermione unwrapped the brown rapper from the Truth Toffee revealing a blue, shining smooth toffee that looked like a raindrop and snapped it in two equal pieces, poking Draco's chin, who opened his mouth obligingly taking the instructions off Hermione to see what it said.

Draco's eyebrows shot up as he read the instruction his eyes flickering to see Hermione putting the other half of toffee into her mouth. Hermione began to suck on it while looking at the floor when happy that she wasn't going to get a nasty tasting surprise she spoke

"Alright rock, paper scissors to decide who goes first"

Hermione and Draco both drew their hands out at the same time into a fist bouncing their fist's three times Hermione made paper and Draco made scissors.

"Okay so it's my go"

Extending the ' o ' on the end of 'go' as he spoke Draco bobbed on the balls of his feet thinking of a question

Concentrating on Hermione's face for a couple seconds Draco obviously thought of the question they just awkwardly stood there as Draco 'apparently' got his answer, after 'seeing' the answer Draco's face lit up and he stopped moving around and fidgeting so much. Somehow it seemed like someone had turned a light on behind his eyes.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked Draco in the eyes

"what did you ask?"

Draco shook his head grinning more than he had every before but instead of that snarky grin he always did Draco had a genuine heart warming goofy grin splattered on his face.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out!"

Hermione was getting suspicious now as she took her turn of asking her question. Hermione looked Draco in the eyes and thought spanning out the option to several questions she's always wanted to ask when suddenly one came to mind.

Hermione folded her arms across her chest cleared her mind thinking of only the question.

'_Can I trust you? Can I really trust you with my life, secrets, thought's and heart?'_

But before Hermione could re-think the question a whole set of emotions and feelings came through. Hermione felt hazy and all the memories of the war in Draco's mind. The amount of times he's been betrayed and forced to do things he didn't want to. Hermione was shocked 'How can he be so different on the inside?' Why then if he knew that it was wrong did he go ahead and betray his own school? Why had he joined the dark lord? Better yet why was he back now?

Hermione felt so many different things at once that she became overwhelmed and tears began to roll down her face, Draco saw Hermione's face grow from realisation to anger to another emotion he'd never seen before.

"Hermione! Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?"

One thing in relation to women that Draco wasn't good at was tears. Draco didn't like tears and worst of all when the strongest woman he knows is turned to tears something is really, really wrong.

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand Hermione just shook her head and smiled. That was one worry down, she'd gotten the answer to one of the most unsolvable puzzles she'd ever been set across.

"Nothing... Nothing it's all good, let's go to the book store now"

Draco and Hermione paid for their sweets

"I need t speak to Dumbledore about money ... I wonder if I will have to earn it myself"

Hermione's voice became lower and lower almost to the level where Draco had to strain to hear.

Walking towards the door the door to exit Honeydukes Hermione turned around noticing that Draco hadn't turned around

"Dracov aren't you coming?"

Draco seemed to be rooted to the ground shuffling his feet back and forth Hermione noticed him pull out a silver laced bag and his face growing red.

Hermione's heart began to beat really fast, 'what's he doing?' Hermione began to blush intensely. She had such a warm feeling moving through her body even she couldn't explain. 'Why am I acting like this?' he's just a FRIEND alright'

"Um... Hermione I will catch you at the Book store in a few minutes I wanted to go find a present for someone"

Hermione smiled  
>"Draco, you shouldn't have"<p>

She approached Draco her white teeth sparkling small specks of light in her eyes appearing and her face was like a cherry tamatoe.

"Um... Hermione it's not for you... it's for .. Ma.."

Something snapped inside Hermione, her chest felt like something was stabbing it. 'Why had she jumped to conclusions of course he would like her, he was always with her'

Hermione felt so stupid and now the redness in her face was not from excitement but from embarrassment. Hermione couldn't believe of what she was thinking of. Taking a curt nod Hermione turned in a stiff circle and with a woosh of wind and golden curls the door to Honeydukes closed to leave a certain man in the store feeling very ... confused.

Hermione was filled with so much anger she couldn't believe the thoughts she was beginning to get. 'This is not like me'.

As Hermione entered the store she suddenly remembered where she thought Nicolas Flamel was from. 'The Philosopher stone' was made by him in the future. Hermione though didn't have anything to say to him and if she did that would cause a very big time lapse.

Things were already confusing as they were to make matters worse, Hermione was stuck 52 years before she was even born.

Grabbing the hardbound cover of 'A History of Magic' Hermione headed for the counter.

"How may I help you mam?"

Hermione jumped, 'what in the world?'

"Who's there?"

Hermione looked over the counter to find an elf squatting on the ground stacking some quills into the side of the cabinet.

"Umm... excuse me I just needed to buy this"

The elf popped up, his eyes were bright and intelligently green with flecks of gold. The elf unlike the ones in Hermione's era wasn't wearing the normal dirty sash but rather an elegantly laid suit. Hermione found it strange but better not to ask.

"Looking at mhi clothes?"

Hermione felt blood rush to her face, 'he is really smart'.

"I'm a free elf, that's what I am, my master set me free he owns this store... I work for money and even have a family, the respect I get from this man is the highest any elf has probably received"

Hermione nodded like she actually cared though she was curious more and more of this Nicola's character.

Buying the book Hermione walked slowly out of the store making a mental note to come back again. Hermione before leaving though did halter ever so slightly

"You're a very smart elf, I hope to see you again"

The elf smiled a goofy smile and rocked back under the counter. As soon as Hermione reached the outside she remember what she was fuming about so much before.

"Ah, you're finally out"

Hermione saw Draco waiting at the edge of the water fountain in the middle of the town square. Hermione felt stiff as she walked towards him and stood in front of him staring him in the eyes.

"Something wrong?"

Hermione mulled over things in her mind she couldn't think of what to say. Draco saw her change so many times in a space of a few seconds in front of his eyes.

"Hermione?"

Hermione made up her mind, she knew she could trust him and she knew he was there when she needed him though Hermione couldn't control her feelings and she had decided the best thing to do. It would probably change the way she was going to have to go through her mission but is had to be done.

"Draco... I want you to stay away from me from now on... please take care of yourself and Makayla I know you wasted your future and it is probably all my fault, but then again if you think about it you have no one left in the future anyway. Make a family and when out of Hogwarts move away as far as possible."

Draco looked like he'd just been slapped, his lips began to tremble ever so slightly and he knotted his jumper. The look of despair in his eyes, Hermione could never forget.

Hermione just left Draco standing behind at the fountain she felt a large lump in her throat 'what's wrong with me? After all it's Draco Malfoy, ferret boy... right?'

With that last thought Hermione apparated to the front gates of Hogwarts where the carriage would have dropped her off anyway. As Hermione recalled 'you can't apparate into school grounds because of the spells cast on the castle grounds'.

Besides, Hermione would have been dropped off in front of the school by the carriages anyway, so with a sigh and an empty feelings in her chest Hermione walked towards the school with the only sound of crunching gravel under her school shoes.

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed that LOL! I spent three days on this so it's very 'all over the place' kind of chapter, but "ah well" it's like a filler episode where small important pieces of information are given in a very irrelevant scene. Now please give me some responses and correct me if i've done something wrong. But mind you the story plot is a little incy wincy bit OOC and obviously my grammatical mistakes haven't all completely disappeared. I will get better as time goes by Thanks for the support, I will update soon**

**For Merlins beard just send me some responses i'm getting bored :D **

**MonoDynasty **


End file.
